The Blarley Team
The Blarley Team Founded by TaeInTheSky "Yeah, I'm gonna fly, gonna crash right through the sky... ...Gonna touch the sun, show everyone, that it's all or nothing, all or nothing!" "Marley, that was incredible." This team supports the friendship between McKinley High students Blaine Anderson and Marley Rose. Rules *'If you dislike these characters or ship, or you don't wish to respect the rules, please leave this page.' *'Please don't bash. Be it this ship, any other, or actually anything at all. Bashing is pointless.' *'Only registered users may sign up as supporters.' *'No one can be signed up more than once.' *'These are two really kind characters, follow their example when commenting on this page.' Why Ship It? *'Blaine and Marley are basically the male and female leads of the New Directions as of Season Four.' *'They are both sweet, kind-hearted characters.' *'In The New Rachel, after apologizing to Marley with the rest of glee club, Blaine invited her to sing lead in Chasing Pavements.' *'In Makeover, Marley is seen congratulating Blaine for his election as Senior Class President.' *'In Sweet Dreams, Marley wrote You Have More Friends Than You Know to show her support and appreciation towards Blaine, Unique and Sam.' *'In All or Nothing, Blaine and Marley sang All or Nothing as a duet at Regionals.' Supporters # # # # KurtsieGirlForever2 # # GretchenWieners # HKboy7 # Ashtoneverett # Brittanalovers # Ipodlover99 # LacKdaiSicaL # Jmbf2001 # Sugaryanderpezfinchel95 # DarrenFreakinPotter # # QuicksamcedesFTW!! # Unicornianleague # # # # JadeGagaOlly # # DapperBlaineLover Whatcha Doing On Your Back? AAAH You Should Be Dancin! YEAH! # Wanky # SalarGleek # Dolphins=gaysharks # Dejahh Janaee # # Darrenfangirl # JudgesChild # MelCrissChris # MrSecondPlace # Nxt2normalfan # Geoff109 # SugaryDonught # Sibuna345 # WhatDoYouCallHer?Oh,Nadine # Samantha Potter # Smoothie7 # DanielFrancisco # FroyGleek27 # LoserLikeMe # QuickForeverr # Luke Gregory Michael House-Jackson # CharlieGleek94 # # Skatifer88 # Orbstar # BitchTookMyPillow # LaneyC9303 # SamLovesBrittany # HOAgleek4Ever # ForClementine # MyReflection # KeepCalmAndThrowACupcake # # Sebastiansgleek1 # MyloveforMerBritTanchel # SamcedesandKlaineForever # Blaanderson # Brittanarocks # Eli500 # Poolaalaa # Mylesgee # # Scarecrows # AlyceInWonderland # Ben.Garth # XzArandomZ # LoveKlaine # AmaterasuKun # Ilovequinnfabray # Camsay # Aspiring # Spimax # Kotobog # KiraGleek # Miss.Sparkles # Cure passion # # Nicksessor # KlaineChic7599 # Dancin'NoViolence # Punkprincess99 # # # Sebastiansgleek1 # NEVERForgetme1 # PhoebeGleek # # Klinchel # MarauderingGleek # # Perfectnaya # Allison Lopes # Claire quick6 # Bramlover # # # # # Beauty41 #Ethanb98 Gallery blarley1.gif Blarley6.gif Blarley5.gif Blarley4.gif Blarley3.gif Blarley2.gif Blarleyletmehelpyou.gif BLARLEY.gif Anderwilde brittley blainttany kittany anderose.gif Dontstopme anderose.gif Welcometothegleeclub anderose.gif Anderose 2.gif Anderose 1.gif darrenandmelissa.png tumblr_me1voc1F4Y1qaxxelo11_r2_250.gif tumblr_me1voc1F4Y1qaxxelo12_r1_250.gif tumblr_mf51habjtR1qg4e7no1_250.gif tumblr_mf51habjtR1qg4e7no6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mf51habjtR1qg4e7no7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mf51habjtR1qg4e7no11_r1_250.gif tumblr_mldkykT4zo1rsvugro4_250.gif tumblr_mldkykT4zo1rsvugro5_250.gif tumblr_mmeqhfOrVG1qh4qfho4_250.gif tumblr_mmkbclazTE1qfgg1ao2_250.gif tumblr_mmkg0f7WHU1qa5w9eo6_250.gif tumblr_mmlizgkrUU1qf4aj0o2_250.gif tumblr_mmm4bdnwqf1qfgg1ao6_250.gif tumblr_mmm4bdnwqf1qfgg1ao8_250.gif tumblr_mmn037WXGx1r350t5o7_250.gif tumblr_mmwh24ls7W1sr5w1po6_250.gif tumblr_mpbk39ZElz1ruj1aso1_250.gif tumblr_mpbk39ZElz1ruj1aso2_250.gif tumblr_mpbk39ZElz1ruj1aso3_250.gif tumblr_mpbk39ZElz1ruj1aso5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mpbk39ZElz1ruj1aso6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk8y15xEsE1s9s1dmo2_250.gif tumblr_mk8y15xEsE1s9s1dmo1_250.gif tumblr_mb4p8ulF0g1qh9sh6o9_250.gif tumblr_mb4p8ulF0g1qh9sh6o4_250.gif tumblr_mnua0j8wTC1s9xn5po1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmrtc7ZxOQ1qe0v2jo1_500.jpg tumblr_mnua0j8wTC1s9xn5po2_500.gif Anderose what if we had sparklers blaine marley.gif Anderose but we're inside blaine marley.gif Tumblr Moment Source: http://kurtblaine.tumblr.com/post/50070095442 Templates Page Supervision *TaeInTheSky *Darrenfangirl *Blittany *Blugo34 If you see anything that needs fixing and don't know how to do it yourself, please contact any one of these users on their message walls so they can take care of it. Thank you for visiting the page! Category:Teams